


Valentine's Day for Max

by Mymindisfloodedwithideas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymindisfloodedwithideas/pseuds/Mymindisfloodedwithideas
Summary: What went through Max's mind during Dark Cupid.  Just a one shot





	Valentine's Day for Max

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this Think outside the love square prompt. This is something I’ve been meaning to write. I hope you all enjoy my take on a moment that occurred in the episode Dark Cupid. Let me know what you think. Thank you!

Valentine's Day for Max

 

Max sighed as he pushed his glasses before he spoke. “Operation Valentine’s Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, was ranked highest in popularity”

 

The short young man watched as the jocks eyes lit up at the beautiful broach presented in his hand. Kim took the box out of his friends hand and awed at the jewel.

 

Max heard Kim say thank you, but a melancholic hope filled his eyes. His eyebrows softened as the boy jumped with excitement. Max knew Kim was giving the broach to Chloe. He wished Kim would have been giving it to him.

 

The broach, of course, was an illogical choice for Max. Of course he could always strap it to his suspenders, but that type of decadent jewel was not his style. Perhaps a nice calculator watch, or even a belt would have been more fitting for him.

 

Kim wouldn't be thinking of what would be fitting for Max though. Their friendship was just friendship; no more or less. There was a guaranteed amount of care and support, but would Kim ever understand Max’s true intentions?

 

He laughed at Kim's enthusiasm, and cheered him on. Max knew he could never make Kim happy the way Kim would make him. It stung; to hold a secret so deep. It stung more that he would have to do so in public. Marinette and Alya joined him in cheering Kim on his Valentine's Day escape.

 

Max, again, adjusted his glasses and pulled out a map from his back pocket. He had to keep his composure for Kim. If Chloe was going to make him happy, then Max would do what it takes. “Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest -- the third most romantic spot in Paris. Go, go, go!”

 

Off he went. Max stared after Kim as Marinette and Alya walked away. He sighed and lowered his head. He was finally able to be disappointed without needing to impress anyone. As he felt his heart sank to his stomach, a hand grabbed a hold of his shoulder. Max tired his head to see Nino grasped firmly to his torso.

 

“Valentine's day is rough dude, don't sweat it,” the DJ’s calming voice reassured the short gamer.

 

“Thanks.” It was all Max could think to say.

 

Nino moved his hand to be wrapped around his friend’s shoulder. He began walking his friend down the sidewalk. “Come get coffee with me. I got some new software for my scratch table, but I need a bunch of sound bites to test. I want to know what a brewed cup of coffee sounds like slowed down.”

 

Max smiled and placed his arm around Nino’s shoulder. “That sounds miraculous.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading


End file.
